


paradisus-paridoxum

by orphan_account



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don't make deals with the devil.





	paradisus-paridoxum

The ground is cold beneath Sandalphon's face, shards of stone digging into his bruised cheek and scraping uncomfortably against his neck. He lies where he's been thrown, breathing through his nose as a foot falls on his back and crushes him closer to the dusty floor. For a minute there's no noise aside from his own harsh exhales and the echoes of ancient stone crumbling somewhere in the ruins. Sandalphon coughs as the person above him digs their heel further into his aching back, scoffing at his apparent weakness.

"You know, I almost expected you to fight harder after my little surprise, but I guess you're harder for him than I thought," Belial's voice is light, almost playful compared to the bone crushing weight of his foot on Sandalphon's back, "Even after death he's got you whipped like a bitch -" He cuts himself off with a laugh as Sandalphon yells wordlessly and pushes himself up through sheer force of will. Something in his chest shifts and grates; a broken rib perhaps, not that it would stop him.

He stumbles to his feet, dragging his sword from where it lays untouched in its sheath. "Stop fucking with me already, just tell me where i- he is so I can run you through and get out of this hole." Sandalphon's voice is strained, but he puts as much resolve as he can into his words, his unwavering sword aimed at the demon's chest. Belial watches him idly before a tender smile spreads across his face, contrasting greatly with the sick excitement in his eyes.

"Aw, if you're so desperate for a body to use you could've just told me; I'm not opposed to entertaining your fantasies," A hand makes its way down Belial's body, running over his chest as if to present himself to the enraged primarch before him, "But I guess I've had you on the edge for a while now, and you really do look like you need a good release." Sandalphon tracks him with his sword as he seems to pull something from thin air: a body.

Sandalphon jerks forward as Belial cradles the headless body of the former supreme primarch in his arms, catching himself before he can provoke any violence on the other's part. His free hand comes up to his mouth, smothering the cry of rage and horror that threatens to break through his very chest. Lucifer's body is in remarkable condition, as flawless as the last time Sandalphon had seen him whole - except for the hole torn through his side. He can smell the dried blood and congealed magic from across the room, the mix turning his stomach and making him shake with anger. Despite the obvious threat of Belial's hand tight around Lucifer's middle, he walks forward with tight, controlled steps.

"Put him down," His voice is shaking, but with anger instead of the fear he felt upon first seeing the body materialize, "Put him down and step back and maybe I won't make you suffer." Sandalphon allows some of the power he can still feel coursing through his body leak into the air, his wings threatening to rip through his skin. Belial simply watches him approach, gently rubbing his fingers against the flaking blood on his hostage's armor. The motions stop when Sandalphon gets within five paces of him, and he instead uncaringly drops Lucifer's legs to slide a hand over the clean slice where the angel's head should be.

"Now I know you're excited, but intimacy is a give and take thing; I can't just give you what you want without receiving my share of the fun," Belial croons, still tracing the line of severed flesh and bone.

"Actually I think you can. Now stop touching him before I decide you don't need your hands for the rest of this exchange," Sandalphon's voice is low and threatening, betraying none of the weariness he feels creeping with his enemy's words. 

Belial doesn't pause, instead he digs his fingers into the neck, pulling at the flesh and wetting his fingers with congealed blood. Sandalphon nearly drops his sword as he rushes forward in panic, his throat tight with nausea, "You sick bastard! Stop! Just fucking stop I'll listen to what you want just stop it!" Despite his words he thrusts the sword towards Belial's head, the movement disjointed and clumsy with his fear. The demon simply steps aside, laughing at the pitiful attempt on his life.

"Going for the head already, huh? Normally I'd be all over that but I have something else in mind for our little tryst. Now be a good boy and put the sword down so I can give you all the dirty details," His voice lowers into something less amused and more...hungry. Sandalphon shudders but the fingers still stuck in the flesh of Lucifer's neck drive him to lower his sword until the tip rests against the stone floor. "There we go, good at following orders aren't you, sweetheart?" 

"I'm not interested in conversation, just tell me what you want so I can get it over with," Sandalphon's words are even despite feeling like his emotions are about to overflow. 

"Fine, fine, no more foreplay," Belial sighs as if disappointed and pulls his fingers out of Lucifer's neck with a sickening squelch, "My terms are simple; I want you to put on a show for me." With his words he drags his stained hand down to Lucifer's hips and tugs at the belts fastening his pants closed. 

Sandalphon almost thinks it's a joke, just some sick act to get him to forget himself and lose his chance at getting Lucifer's body back, but as he stares in disbelief Belial continues to caress and grope at the leather covering Lucifer's inner thighs and crotch. "Y-you! Get your fucking hands off him you filthy freak!" His voice cracks with the force of his exclamation, magic pounding through his entire body with every pulse of his core. "You're sick! I'll kill you!" Sword forgotten, he rushes forward to pull Lucifer from the demon's grip.

With a laugh, Belial pushes the body towards Sandalphon, knocking him to the ground beneath its weight. He cries out at the rough treatment of the primarch's limp body, yet strains his own head away from the gorey mess where the other's would be. With a careful grip, he rolls them over, kneeling above Lucifer's prone body in horror and unsure what to do with it. Hands stroke down Sandalphon's shoulders and sides, startling him into throwing an elbow behind him. Belial hardly flinches as his chest caves in, ribs snapping under Sandalphon's strength. "I can't tell you how hard it makes me when you get violent," He nearly moans into Sandalphon's ear, blood speckling onto his cheek. "You were such an obedient little thing back in the good old days but I think I prefer this feisty version more."

Sandalphon swears and kicks out as Belial continues to caress down his sides and over his chest, pushing the demon as far as he can manage. With the space between them increased he lunges towards his sword in hopes of ending this while he has Lucifer's body in his possession. Before his fingertips can brush against the hilt something sharp pierces through his arm. With a cry of alarm Sandalphon reaches over to pull the demonic blade sticking through his right arm out. As his hand closes around it, an unholy tendril of dark magic grabs him by the ankle and drags him to where Belial stands poised with a blade over Lucifer's chest. 

"Now, now, I can't have you misbehaving or Lucy here will be getting a few new holes," His tone is disapproving but the hand groping at his own crotch almost begs Sandalphon to continue fighting against the odds. "Why don't you use that energy for something more fun? Even I get tired of being edged like this."

"Fuck you," Sansalphon spits at Belial's feet, "Fuck you, I'm going to rip you apart!" He struggles against the dark power now holding his arms behind his back, ignoring the pain from the metal still stuck through one of them. Belial watches him struggle in amusement for a few seconds, then crouches down over Lucifer. He easily undoes the belts around his waist, licking his lips as he pulls them aside and works the opening of the pants open. Sandalphon snarls and jerks harder against his restraints. "What are you even trying to do, he's dead! He's dead you're not going to get whatever reaction you're looking for." His voice is desperate and strained from his attempts at pulling free, and blood drips steadily to the floor behind his back.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, there are ways to get past the unfortunate side effects of being dead," Belial chuckles and gropes around the front of the angel's pants, sighing in sick pleasure when he pulls his limp dick out. He runs his fingers over it before leaning down and sucking it into his mouth. Sandalphon gags at the sight, bending over in pain and sickness. A muffled laugh is the only acknowledgement he gets as the demon continues sucking off the dead primarch before him. Tears of rage and disgust blur Sandalphon's sight, his heavy breathing almost covering the wet noises and moans from the wretched display in front of him.

Time seems to drag on, the pain from being stabbed and constantly wrenching his arms against his bonds a constant throbbing in this nightmare. Just as he's about to beg Belial to give up his sick act, Sandalphon feels a change in the air. It turns his stomach and warms his skin, the power creeping towards him but is focused where Belial holds Lucifer in his mouth. The strange energy builds and then seems to disappear, leaving the room cold and smelling like metal. 

"What did you do?" Sandalphon demands, shuffling forward to check for new wounds on Lucifer's body. He sees nothing that wasn't already there, but when Belial pulls off of his dick with a wet pop he's disturbed to find it erect and warm with what looks like running blood. "What kind of sick joke is this? What hell did you crawl from to be able to manipulate corpses like this?" The word corpse is bitter on his tongue, but this disturbing ability has too many potential consequences for him to ignore it in favor of rejecting Lucifer's state. 

"Haha, relax Sandy, it's just a bit of charm magic; something to get the blood flowing in the right places," Belial gives the erection an affectionate stroke, humming when it throbs with the stimulation. Sandalphon can't help but stare; how many times had he imagined this very thing, only to have it presented in such a terrible fashion? He expects to feel aroused, faced with the object of many of his fantasies in his past, but he only feels enraged and slightly sick.

Something tugs at his belt, snapping him out of his reverie and making him struggle once more. Despite his attempts to dislodge the invader, his belt is pulled off and the fastenings of his leggings ripped apart. Belial watches him growl and struggle against the tendrils of his power stripping him, rubbing a hand over the erection pressing against his own pants. "It'll be easier if you stop fighting. Not that I mind seeing you in pain, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt mister perfect's body here now would you?" He reaches over and gives Lucifer's dick a squeeze, watching Sandalphon's face with sadistic pleasure.

Sandalphon falters, at odds with continuing to fight or giving in to avoid any damage to Lucifer's body. In his moment of confusion his leggings are completely ripped away, leaving him bare and cold on the stone floor. His blood on the floor smears onto his skin as he tries to move into a less exposed position, pulling his legs up and to the side. "Aren't you just adorable? Blushing like a virgin when I know those scientists poked around more than they should have," Belial pulls him closer with the crook of a finger, positioning him over Lucifer's body, "You should be thanking me for giving you the chance to taste this cock, lord knows you drooled over him enough 2000 years ago."

"You're sick," Is all Sandalphon can spit out as he feels himself pulled over Lucifer's waist, the hard dick below him brushing against his ass. The demon just laughs and strokes himself through his pants as he watches the primarch shiver at the sensation of skin against skin. Before he can even take another breath, his body is yanked down and impaled on Lucifer's erection. He cries out in shock and pain at the sensation of being filled and skin tearing. Blood leaks between his legs and down the cock halfway inside him. 

"Don't go soft on me Sandy, it's just a little blood," Belial's voice is full of cruelty and lust, and Sandalphon groans as his hand joins the tendrils forcing him down. In a lower voice he whispers, "If you don't cooperate I might decide to have some fun with Lucy myself, y'know?" He releases Sandalphon's bonds with a chuckle when he receives a nod in acknowledgment of his threat. 

Pulling his arms in front of him, Sandalphon focuses on the slowly closing wound in his right forearm as he tries to force himself further down on Lucifer's dick. He can feel his insides healing and knows any movement will just tear him open again, but he presses on anyways. The only thing keeping his resolve strong is the absolute revulsion he feels at the thought of Belial violating the body beneath him any more than he already has. "I'm going to- kill you," He grits out through the pain.

"Oh I know, and I'm- ah, looking forward to it!" Even with Belial behind him he can tell he's jacking himself off. To stave off the rage that threatens to take him over, Sandalphon stares at Lucifer's armored chest. Blood is splattered across the gold, the metal and leather on the left is ripped and the flesh beneath is gaping, revealing raw, red meat and the white peaks of his ribs. If he focuses, the nausea can almost drive out the pain in his backside as he drags himself up and down Lucifer's dead cock. The moaning and slap of skin on skin behind him is easier to ignore, but still pierces through the haze of pain and emotion that fills him completely.

He struggles to keep a consistent pace, the blood barely slippery enough to let the hard cock inside him move in and out with any sort of ease. When his thighs start burning, he attempts to slow down to relieve the pain and let the ripping inside him heal for what seems like the millionth time. However the second he pauses a pair of heavy hands grip his hips and pull him up and down relentlessly until he forces himself to match the pace.

"No slowing down Sandy, do you really want your sweetheart here to wait any longer for release? Ohh, I bet he's just writhing in his grave now, watching you fuck yourself on his headless corpse. Well, at least he has a head where it really counts, huh?" Belial's voice is cruel and almost crazed with his lust, his body radiating inhuman heat. Sandalphon can barely react beyond gasping and moaning in pain and exertion, but he manages to turn his head and spit directly in the demon's face. Belial simply wipes it off with a laugh and returns to pleasuring himself.

From what he can feel through the pain, it doesn't seem like Lucifer's body is any closer to its peak than it had been when he began, but Sandalphon pushes through the concern and continues fucking himself while keeping his eyes on the breastplate beneath him. It seems like hours before he can feel the slightest twitch of the dick inside him, and he closes his eyes at the sensation. If this was another time, a situation where they were both alive, maybe he would have been doing this with enthusiasm, maybe he would've been aroused. But in the present all he can feel is disgust and unrelenting anger. His body remains unresponsive which he takes as a sign he isn't as much of a monster as the demon behind him.

As if his thoughts were read, Belial slides up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist, His upper body is bare now, the skin hot and coated in sweat, making him stick uncomfortably to Sandalphon's own partially clad back. He jerks and nearly freezes when a hand wraps around his own limp dick and begins stroking at a lazy pace. 

"What's this? You're not even hard? C'mon, Sandy! You're supposed to be enjoying yourself here!" Belial sighs and presses closer, his own disturbingly sized erection pressing against Sandalphon's back. "Now I feel bad, I went to all this trouble getting Lucy nice and hard for you and you still can't enjoy yourself." His other hand slides up to rest against his neck, pushing his face until it rests cheek to cheek with Belial's. "Let me help you out with that," His voice is breathy and his lips press against Sandalphon's in some sick parody of tenderness.

Almost immediately he begins to feel the heat and nausea that had invaded the room when Belial used the charm on Lucifer's body. He tries to pull away but the hand against his neck keeps him pressed against Belial. His body grows hotter and to his mortification his dick starts to harden in the other's grasp. He moans into the demon's mouth, jerking almost all the way off of Lucifer's cock. As he goes to press back down, something hot presses against his already full entrance. Again, Sandalphon tries to break the cursed kiss but cuts himself off with a scream when Belial grins against his lips and thrusts into him right alongside Lucifer.

Despite the pain of nearly being split in half, his body burns with artificial lust and he cant help but thrust into the hand holding him nearly painfully. Every movement pushes him further down the cocks inside him and amplifies the pain until he feels like he might black out. The cycle of pain and pleasure continues until Belial gives one last harsh thrust and finishes inside him. He can barely feel anything anymore, but the sensation of both cocks leaving him tells him Lucifer's body somehow reached orgasm as well. The thought of the corpse beneath him being able to ejaculate anything makes him feel sick in ways he hadn't thought possible.

"Damn, I dont think I've came that hard in millennia! Lucy was really missing out, you're like a bitch in heat when you get going," Belial stretches behind him and puts a hand back over Sandalphon's still erect dick. Despite the charm and attention, he hadn't managed to come and he honestly didn't want to. It felt like it would be a betrayal to Lucifer, to himself, to give into Belial's sick game. "I don't usually leave my partners blueballed but I think you'v ehad enough fun, huh?" His voice is almost gentle as his hand leaves his crotch and swipes at the tears running down Sandalphon's face.

Sandalphon ignores him and focuses on regaining feeling in his lower body in case he gets a chance to grab his sword and run the demon through. The only thing he can feel however, is the warm mixture of semen and blood leaking from his abused hole. He feels humiliated and sick, but in the back of his mind he recognizes that he's completed his side of the deal, and as such he's won. He chokes out a laugh, ignoring Belial gathering his shirt behind him. 

A hand comes down on his shoulder, pressing just hard enough to let him know he's still the weaker one in the room. "Thanks for the fun, Sandy. You really exceeded my expectations, so I think I'll let you keep your dear supreme primarch. I was just gonna take him back but well, your performance really was to die for," With a wide grin Belial steps back into the shadows with a wave and disappears.

Sandalphon remains kneeling over Lucifer's body for a while, just letting his body rest. However, he knows he can't stay here forever and moves to collect his discarded pants. He carefully tucks Lucifer away and redoes the belts as best he can. It takes more work getting into his own pants, the pain from being fucked still burning through him. By the time he manages to fasten them he's exhausted, and he crawls over to lay at Lucifer's side. Despite the situation he feels almost safe, pressed against the primarch's side. If he closes his eyes he can almost pretend they're back in Canaan, watching the clouds change with the winds. 

"...I will do whatever it takes to bring you back from this hell," Sandalphon whispers into the still air of the ruins, gripping Lucifer's arm to his chest. "I'll kill them all and keep the skies as perfect as you left them for when you return. I swear."


End file.
